Hendrix Linguistics (Hendrix Underwood)
Back to Hendrix Underwood Season One: Hendrix searches for Stefan, who has the Tanon (To use to find maps of military bases), he battle Tucko, who using satellite to program the data with the help from his team, stop Frat, as Hendrix unlocked a new ability (Vision detector) and also defeating Wade and his shipments to transfer mutated animals to other countries, Hendrix knows Stefan got 4 pieces of the Tanon, as he cause some destruction, Dr. Hawkins, Hendrix, and his team find another way, with a helicopter spree, as Hendrix stops Stefan after the Cybernetics was in self destruct mode, which is back online, as for Hendrix to defeat Stefan, destroying the Tanon and regain order from other forces. Between Season One And Two: Hendrix defeated Bill, in hand to hand combat, also defeating his evil version, later, as well as defeat Bill, who using a mothership to destroy military bases when Hendrix suppose to surround the Cybernetics, failed. Hendrix's next challenge, as he battled Van Harden as he breaches many past as Hendrix stops him, making someone who has the cybernetics too with the mask, coming in to help but fighting him. He reveals himself to be in the future, but it wasn't Hendrix, it turned out to be Hendrix son, Nathan Underwood and tells to his father, that he taught him, as he collects Van Harden back to his dimension, as Hendrix is clueless of who is future wife is. Season Two: Hendrix has gone rogue and left Providence Accord knowing that, the whole team turned against him, he forms old allies of the Defected Group, Tex, Norris and Cobalt, to stop enemies until Hendrix's name is cleared. Klaus returns and faces many battles with the help of Lane, to collect Toxic gas to cover whole Russia, as Hendrix and his team stop them. Klaus gone missing again, while Dr. Hawkins reunite with his partner, Hendrix, as he was ill and was poisoned by Lane, he began to use his mothership to attack other worlds, including Egypt, Hendrix goes there to stop Lane, who injected poison himself, as Dr. Hawkins tells the world and everyone listen that the world, it is Lane, as Providence Accord shut down the mission and processed to go after Lane, as he was killed after the mothership was crashed, Hendrix survived the fall on the mothership, as he was brought to Providence Accord lab, to be rested and hope, he is alive. Between Season Two And Three: Hendrix is alive and well after healing, Derrick and his team confirm him to be Captain after Providence seeing Hendrix take the example of leading the battle against Lane. Hendrix is doing a lot of computer and training to improve his abilities to fight against Klaus, next time. Hendrix discovers that the ninjas are attacking were to destroy and capture for their big invasion in Asia. Doctor Hawkins knows it will take a lot to recruit to stop the threat after her house is being destroyed by them, with Klaus helping them to distract them for his plan when he meets Hendrix again. He recruits Roland, Catherine, Riley, Cade, Ryan, Jake, Nancy, and Edward. They took down, ninja's weapons, systems and many more but they got a lot to complete the ninja ships to attack the world. Hendrix and his team go to battle the ninjas in Asia, as they launching ninja ships to attack Europa and other countries. Hendrix fights against other ninjas into a secret base, underground. Hendrix sees more ninja ships are attacking, other countries. Hendrix found the ninja council, to decide which or what to do. They are ill and decided to cure them with his Cybernetics, he got the old ninja, Keong-Hu Long. He tells the war to stop, as Doctor Hawkins praises Hendrix for using his brains instead of his fist. Hendrix has time with his new abilities and his new chance of stopping Klaus, before he ruins everything, again. Season Three And Four: Hendrix is now, 26 Years old, Klaus is still on the run and recruits the dangerous enemy, Aiden, who burned and threat Hendrix many times, Dr. Hawkins calls Hendrix mum in to tell how much he loves Hendrix, he reunite and Hendrix mum tells that, his father died years ago, because of cancer, as Hendrix learns that Klaus brother is Bill Chase and learns that Klaus killed his own mother years ago and killed many innocent people and invades many countries with his R.D.Ms. Hendrix saw Klaus killed his brother, with Hendrix reuniting his brother, Felix (Who works with the CIA), as Hendrix went full of rage, when Klaus kidnap his mother and brutally hurt her, causing Hendrix to hurt Klaus as he escaped and prepares a full invasion again, Hendrix fight against a virus name Darius and he was sent back to his dimension, causing some his virus to land on the cybernetics. Hendrix and Derrick battle Klaus in Russia, R.D.Ms was shut down in Norway, for good as Klaus was killed in battle in the explosion, as Derrick presume Hendrix is dead, causing Dr. Hawkins to be upset and cries in pain, knowing Hendrix is gone. Hendrix was in a coma for a month and recover well, to come back to Providence Accord. Hendrix introduces to Dr. Hawkins after defeating villains who try to take the Cargo, relive that he is alive and repair his cybernetics on his right hand, after losing the core, which is fixed by Fennoy, Aiden plans to launch Nuke and missile towards, America and other countries, Derrick and his team stop the launch codes as Hendrix and Dr. Hawkins defeat Aiden in a long car chase. After Season Four (Before Episode 4): Hendrix battle against Rogues Agents, who tries to kidnap soldiers to collect weapons of destruction, Hendrix got to handle many times, as they try to dig a hole to find robot suit, to rule against other companies, as Hendrix uses a new suit for a battle and defeated the Rogue Agents, Hendrix battle Hopkins, many times and defeated him to tried to destroy him while Hendrix was doing wet work, Fennoy discover that Mountain Energy is under threat in Alaska, Hendrix, Mario, and Dr. Hawkins go to stop Bill Hassler, as he got the Cybernetics from Fennoy, that automatically took of Hendrix, while flying away. Hendrix manages to get it back and defeated Bill, despite getting all the energy in his suit, as he fell before he battles Hendrix Season Four: Hendrix is now 27, now engage a threat from William team, who tries to cause havoc, while Hendrix has problems of a virus guy, hearing him in his visions. Bevies controlled Hendrix after he was ambushed by him during the mission, causing to lose his mind and nearly hurting every Providence Accord member, Dr. Hawkins regains his memory and defeated Bevies, Hendrix nearly got killed by Tucko and he saved Becky and Knox. Hendrix learns that Sloan is a traitor and killed Cara as Bock survives. Hendrix and his team defeat many villains and Sloan men, who tried to take down Providence Accord, Hendrix touch Dr. Hawkins head, as Hendrix realize, Caitlyn mum made the cybernetics and she was killed by Darius, as he uses zombie from Hendrix Cybernetic infection, to make zombies around the world. Hendrix goes into the portal with Dr. Hawkins closing the door, to guard, with Fidel, Hendrix destroy 3 of Darius's hearts was destroy, as the virus collapse and everything turned back to normal, with Hendrix destroying Darius as Fidel teleported back to his dimension, as Darius was killed, as Dr. Hawkins regains Hendrix memories and kisses him, calling him, more than a friend, as they are meant for each other.